Passenger vehicles such as buses often have baggage storage compartments that may be accessed from ether side of the vehicle through baggage openings in each side of the vehicle. The baggage storage compartment is unobstructed, enabling baggage to be placed in the compartment's interior storage zone by accessing this storage zone from one side of the vehicle through one baggage opening and removed from the storage zone from the other side of the vehicle through the other baggage opening. In other words, there isn't any structure in the baggage storage compartment preventing a porter from sliding a bag into the compartment though an opening in one side of the vehicle and then out an opposed opening in the other side of the vehicle.
Some passenger vehicles are constructed starting with a conventional chassis purchased from a major automobile manufacturer. The conventional chassis includes a motor attached to a pair of linear, horizontally oriented, parallel beams extending from a front end to a rear end of the chassis. A passenger compartment is mounted on top of and supported by the linear parallel beams. Consequently, there is only a very limited amount of passenger baggage storage space available in the rear of our passenger vehicle. It would be desirable to construct a baggage compartment underneath the passenger compartment. This is difficult, however, because the linear parallel beams of the conventional chassis present an obstruction preventing the sliding of baggage between a pair of aligned opposed baggage openings in an under-beam baggage compartment. Typically, there isn't a rear window, because the rear of the vehicle is used to store passenger baggage. Storing baggage usually means lifting the baggage sometimes overhead to pile it up one bag upon another in a rear storage area.